Dreams of Huggybear
by FromOutside
Summary: Karma strikes back!


**A/N:** **Beware of trippiness!** As my beta, **chartreuseian**, put it :) It is intended.

Image by **yamiinsane**

This fic took much more work than I had originally expected. I began at October, before NaNo, and I was finished at January. Of course there was many other things I wrote during the time (like my NaNo project), but still, you folks just don't believe the amount of work this took :) Or the amount of drinks, for that matter...

R&R!

**Word count: **1600

**Warnings:** Adult situation

**Disclaimer:** Fanfic. Everyone knows what it means.

**Full summary:** Karma strikes back!

* * *

**Dreams of Huggybear**

The window was wide open. Fresh, cool air poured in, as did the sounds of children who were playing in the school yard nearby. The air carried the smells of a lazy summer day indoors.

The sun was already high in the sky. The light that crept into the bedroom was golden in color, and the room was becoming too hot to sleep in. Nikola, who had already spent some time wandering the ethereal space between wake and sleep, decided to wake up properly. He opened his eyes and turned lazily on his side. He stretched, and felt the satin sheets on his skin. The sheets were azure blue and reminded him of Helen.

She was still asleep, on her side of the bed. She was young, still full of hope, expectation and love. She slept on her back, hands bent over head, a small smile on her lips, and long blonde curls nearly covering her arms. She was naked; only a piece of white sheet covered her hips, hiding the little evidence of her being a real blonde.

_Rubens' Angelica_, Nikola thought with exceptional clarity, but the idea did not compliment the woman next to him. Helen was much more beautiful than Angelica. She was _Helen_, in her naked state even more attractive than she usually was. He wanted to press his own naked body on hers, but Helen woke.

Nikola didn't exactly know why he felt afraid for a fleeting moment, and thought he had angered her. But the feeling disappeared when her smiling lips whispered his name. Her voice was sleepy, but so very gentle.

Leaning on his elbows, Nikola reached to kiss the woman he loved. Her lips were delicate, soft and she responded joyfully to the kiss that was quickly turning passionate.

But only a few moments later she broke the kiss. "Not now, Nikola," she whispered, "I am hungry... for food."

He pretended to be hurt but followed Helen to the kitchen. The room was small and cozy. Azure blue curtains at the window were pulled aside. On the small, round table was a white tablecloth made of lace, and on it a daily newspaper that bathed in the sunlight. The slightly pungent smell of coffee hovered in the air.

Nikola corrected his tie, sat on a white wooden chair and glanced the newspaper. The photos were hazy and he couldn't even make sense to the headlines. He put the paper back on the table and forgot it right away.

"Here you go," he heard Helen say when she handed him a plate full of waffles, topped with maple syrup and vanilla ice cream. Right next to him was a tray with a small tea pot and two white porcelain cups. There were blue flowers painted on the porcelain, a row of forget-me-nots.

Helen poured tea to the cups and kissed Nikola's forehead. She was wearing a fluffy blue morning gown. On the collar was embroidered a silhouette of a small white bird.

"Enjoy your meal," she said like Helen would never say. Nikola obeyed, but the waffles tasted strange. He did not dislike them, no, but there was no texture, or taste. Ice cream did not feel cold, the waffles were not crispy. Strawberry jam was not sweet at all, nor did it taste like strawberries.

Nikola opened his eyes and wondered why he, a vampire, ate waffles and drank tea in a small kitchen he had never seen before. And why was he wearing nothing but a night gown? He didn't even have socks on.

Suddenly everything felt wrong. He realized he didn't even remember how he had walked to the kitchen, and memories did not have time to come back before his attention was stolen by a parrot at the corner of the room. Nikola was startled by the ruckus.

Helen laughed. "Oh, good old Rufus," she said to the bird, then sat on Nikola's lap and playfully winded her arms around him.

"Rufus! Rufus!" croaked the parrot, then imitated a fog horn. Noise cut Nikola's ears.

"You should do something to your bird," Helen whispered in his ear, clearly amused. Nikola felt the warmth of her breath on his skin. It was not unpleasant at all, quite the contrary, but he hadn't gotten rid of the gnawing feeling of wrongness. The parrot croaked again, and this time bark of a dog joined the concert.

Nikola felt Helen kissing his neck. Her small, flat teeth nibbled the sensitive skin but, for him, moist warmth of her breath was even more erotic. Yet his mouth was dry in a way that had nothing to do with Helen. He wanted to pull the smothering cotton out of his mouth but he could not move. He wanted to panic, but was unable to so much as scream.

The she-devil, who did not seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, changed her position slightly. Now she sat astride, her toes barely touching the floor. She had half-opened her morning gown, and Nikola understood enough to appreciate the view.

Parrot croaked again. Nikola wanted to tell the bird to shut up but was still unable to speak. A dog rushed from under the table and nearly brought the chair down, but Helen just laughed to the animal. The dog begin to lick Nikola's ankles but somehow that didn't stop it from barking. The parrot responded by imitating a fog horn again.

Helen nestled herself against Nikola, and her practically bare breasts pressed against his chest. Nikola could not move, talk, or breathe properly but, for a moment, he didn't mind staying put, even when he could not shoo the dog, who was still the licking his ankles and barking and making the parrot yell.

Helen kissed Nikola, making breathing impossible for him. The kiss was hot and full, a kiss of an adult woman. It made shivers of desire run along his spine, despite the horror he that still held him. The cacophony the animals maintained took away what was left of his rational thinking.

"Do you want me to tell you dirty things?" Helen whispered, letting her breath tickle Nikola's skin. "I know that you want, you have always been such a dirty little slut. And you love it."

Collecting and using all of his willpower, Nikola managed a small, pathetic whimper. Helen laughed at him, and Nikola realized the words to had been a cruel joke. But there had been truth in her whispers, and he knew both of them knew it.

She grinned, knowing full well that nothing made Nikola as frustrated as this behavior. She secured her morning gown, kissed Nikola softly and ruffled his hair.

"My own sweet Huggybear," he said so softly that Nikola barely make sense of the words.

* * *

Right after'Huggybear', Nikola was awakened by his own scream. For an unusually long second his mind struggled to get a grip of the world around him, though it didn't take too long to found out that he was in his own bed, in Helen's Sanctuary, safe but covered with cold sweat.

He took a moment to stare the ceiling and calm his breath. After all, he had to be able to throw insults on the younger generation as soon as the children, undoubtedly awakened by his scream, were to barge in. He could already hear their steps from the corridor. He shifted slightly – when a man wasn't wearing a shirt, it was always a good idea to pay some extra attention to his pose.

The door opened with a loud crash. Predictably, the first one to enter was Kate, gun revealed in case of some nocturnal predator had found its way to Nikola's room, other than the man himself of course. Only a few steps behind her was Will, a flashlight in his hand. Helen's faithful mutt, Henry, peered in from a distance.

Light was rather poor but Nikola saw Kate's eyes bulging. His ego whispered it was because of his shirtless body, but he was a scientist, and scientist's objectivity had a different view of the matter. Unfortunately the matter remained unsolved for Will opened his big mouth: "We heard a scream. Was it you? "

"We thought that something had escaped from the SHU," Henry completed from the background.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kate blurted out.

Nikola snorted. Stupid, idiotic children, practically completing each other's sentences. Huey, Louie and Dewey.

"Do you see any other people in here?" Nikola said, crankiness clear in his voice. "Of course it was me. Believe it or not, even I have nightmares now and then. You children simply know nothing of true horrors of torture - and you _Huggybear,_" Nikola arrogantly spat out Will's old nickname."Stop pointing that thing right at my eyes or you'll very soon find it in y-"

"What is this ruckus?" Helen's voice interrupted Nikola's less than original threat, of which the inventor was almost happy. "Nikola?"

"Nothing to see here, except the over-reacting children and myself with no shirt on. Please step in, but leave the kids out."

"He will survive," Helen said dryly, and Nikola heard her turning around. Others followed the suit, Kate even closed the door behind her. Nikola heard laughter. Huey, Dewey and Louie were cracking jokes at his expense.

Nikola didn't care how much fun he was made of. He threw himself on his back, stared the ceiling and tried to understand what the hell had just happened, exactly. Not even him – probably especially not him – had been able to predict that kissing Helen could turn to what his worst nightmares were made of.

AAA

**A/N2:** Now, when, you probably have read it... As I hope you figured (did you?), the dream part worked by associations and some things like continuity were somewhat thrown out of the window. That is how the dreams work... If you are wondering where the zoo came from, it was a word play I couldn't quite duplicate. In Finnish the word _lemmikki _means both the flower forget-me-not and a pet.

I'd like to hear what you think :)


End file.
